I'd Do Anything
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Robbie Ray took for granted that he would never have to worry about his son and a girl in his own bed... but what about Miley's? LACKSON&MOLIVER some JILEY&LAKE Very light sexual THEMES.
1. Robbie Ray Shield Your Eyes

_**A/N. ****Yes. I know I have fics to finish. And 'If Rico's My Girlfriend There's Gonna Be Trouble' is just about finished... the other fics I've dropped from lack of interest. If a fic gets less than 7 reviews on a chapter, I deem it as not very good and think 'why bother continuing?'**_

**_Which means this MAY become another one of those many on my list of incomplete fics._**

**_But I just thought it was a funny idea, after reading one of the more risque Jackson x Lilly fics out there. Robbie Ray torturing Jackson is almost as funny as Rico doing it. Unless he pays Rico to do it... (hmmm... story plot unfolding?)_**

**_Anyways:_**

* * *

**I'd Do Anything**

**Robbie Ray Shield Your Eyes**

* * *

One of the things that helped Robbie Ray Stewart sleep well at night was the knowledge that the possibility of ever having to chase a girl out of his eldest son Jackson's room, was a practical impossibility because his son's room was a pig sty if there ever was one.  
It helped him get plenty of nights of restful sleep knowing he would have nothing to worry about until Miley reached that same age as Jackson, or Jackson somehow found a girl that would want be in the same room as all his dirty socks and clothing (which was another thing that was most likely one of the biggest practical impossibilities in the known universe).  
But one thing that he didn't expect was to walk in on his son in Miley's room... with Miley's best friend... on the night of a Hannah concert for charity when all his good senses were telling him to leave them here alone to guard the house.  
That was the moment when Robbie Ray knew his nights of restful sleep were about to come to an end. 

"What in the _Sam Hill_...?"

Jackson looked up, sprung. He jumped up like a cat who'd been sprinkled with water and stuck his hands out to his father in a sign of surrender, or perhaps just a sign to show his hands were not just as busy as they looked like they were three seconds ago.

"Daddy. This is not what it looks like."

His father crossed his arms and stayed at the doorway, his look was that of: _'you have no idea what this looks like, do ya son?'  
_While Lilly was still covering her mouth in the shock of being sprung, Jackson crawled off the bed onto his knees and over to his dad and pled at his feet.

"I'm begging you dad, don't tell Miley. Please, please, please, please, _please_ do not tell Miley" He choked back an over-dramatic sob and wrapped both his arms around on of his father's legs.

Lilly came down from the bed and put on her best puppy dog face, looking up at Robbie Ray from a spot on the ground next to Jackson. "Please Mr Stewart" she repeated in a high voice, her bottom lip stuck out and wrapping both her arms around his leg too.

"We'll do anything! Just don't tell Miley." Jackson kept pleading.

Robbie Ray raised an eyebrow at the two. "Anything?"

"Yeeeeesss!" Jackson stressed, "Anything! Just..." Jackson took his hands off his legs for long enough to make the motion of zipping his lips shut.

"OK" Robbie Ray said slowly, looking down at the two of them who had desperate looks on their faces. "I'll hold you two to that."

"You mean you won't tell her?" Jackson asked again, looking for confirmation on his face.

"If you're good on your word. I'll be good on my word"

Jackson and Lilly hugged his legs tighter, "have I mentioned how much I love you today?"

Lilly looked up at Robbie Ray with an adoring look too. "And how about how good your hair looks today? Terrific 'do' Mr Stewart!"

"OK, OK..." Robbie Ray kicked the two of them off his legs. "Now git outta here before your sister, Miles gets back with Roxy."

Both of them darted out of the room, and Robbie Ray shook his head. That 'Anything' he'd just made them promise to was going to be something so great and devious that he would never have to worry about Jackson again... or Lilly for that matter. And once he got over the shock of seeing the two of them together (and not being able to tell Miley and Oliver... at least for now) he would give the two of them the surprise of their lives too... and perhaps enough embarrassment to make their punishment stick.

_Now was the world coming to an end, or did he just see his son in Miley's bed with Lilly?_

* * *

**_Inspire me to complete it... or don't and I'll probably stop anyways. If I don't stop writing, it does call for a flashback on how it all transpired._**

**_Thanks! And always press my button and say 'hi'!_**


	2. Miley and Jake Did It!

**_A/N. Well, seven reviews mean that I update ASAP. And here it is. There is a flashback coming up, but this ain't it._**

* * *

**Miley and Jake Did It!**

* * *

"I can't believe we did that" Lilly was pacing now. "I can't believe we did that"  
Her guilty conscience was starting to catch up with her.

"Look, if you tell Miley, then I'm pretty much the 'eeevvvill best friend stealer' and Miley will hold it over me forever"

"What if she hates me too?" Lilly stopped pacing. "Wait. I've got a good idea!"

"Great!" Jackson replied.

"I'll just tell her you put me up to it"

His face dropped. "Yeah. Brilliant idea. Rat me out as the bad guy."

"You are the bad guy! I was just going along with it."

Jackson gave her a dirty look. "I'm just wondering what my dad is going to have us do"

"Tell Miley ourselves? Ohhhhhh..." She started doing her spooky fingers. "It's all Jake and Miley's faults anyway."

"Somehow I don't think she'd see it like that."

"Great. So we've got nothing?"

"Noooo... we've got my dad's silence, which I say that we milk for as long as we can"

"Speaking of which, I feel like milk, any left?"

Reading each other's minds, they both ran from the hall down to the kitchen to get their hands on the remainder of the milk first. Jackson won.  
"Ha! In your face!" He pointed at her, milk dribbling down his chin to make a milk beard.  
She tried to grab the bottle from him and milk ended up going everywhere.

"Good one."

"Me? This was your fault" he said. "My house, my milk"

"Oh, please. I practically live here anyway."

"Don't care" he handed her a towel to help clean up.

Lilly shot him an annoyed look. Jackson was Jackson. And she was in Miley's bed with him (on top of the covers of course) a mere twenty minutes ago. It seemed like everything was going to be fine again, unless she got stuck alone with Jackson in Miley's room again things were going to be fine. _Things were going to be juuuust fine as long as Mr Stewart could keep his word._

* * *

**_Yes. You know what to do to inspire me._**


	3. Being Miley and Jake

**A/N. A bit more explanation is given with this loooong flashback chapter. **

**

* * *

**

Being Miley and Jake

_

* * *

_

**_Flashback. Two hours previously._**

"I'm Miley. I'm so great" Jackson put on his high girlie voice, "but I don't know what I want. I could take my best friend Lilly to my Hannah concert tonight, or take my hunky new 'friend' Jake"

Lilly had to stop herself from laughing. "Hey, I'm Jake. I'm the most handsomest movie star in the entirety of movie stars. Check out how handsome I am." Lilly pretended to check herself out in the mirror, making her voice deeper. Jackson went along with it.

"Oh Jake! I hate you. Now I love you. I hate you. No, now I love you again. I want to be your girlfriend. I want to be your best friend. I want to be your girlfriend. I want to be your best friend!"

"Hey, Hey, Hey. Jake Ryan could have any babe he wants to" Lilly cut in.

"Oh, you!" He giggled, batted his eyelashes and put his hand flirtatiously on Lilly's shoulder, "I want to be your girlfriend again!" Jackson did a little squeal and gave Lilly a big, over-exaggerated kiss on the lips in character as Miley.  
He took a step back and looked at her long and hard to see if he went too far under the guise of 'Miley.

Lilly had laughter in her eyes. "You think that's really what happened tonight"

Jackson shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised. She could have taken you"

"She doesn't take me to every event" Lilly said pointedly.

"She takes you to most events"  
Jackson took out a spoon from the kitchen draw and started balancing it on his nose. "Going for the record" he had his head titled back and started walking across the room.

Lilly sighed and got a spoon out from the draw too. "Not if I beat you"  
She followed him around the room, trying to trip him as he walked. She finally got him down. He grabbed her jacket and pulled her down with him.

Through laughter, Lilly finally came out and said it. "You kissed me"

"No. I kissed Jake"

"Ewwwww" She screwed up her nose, "you kissed Jake"

"Well you kissed Miley" he joked.

"Yeah, I think I'd rather kiss Jake. No offense to Miley"

"None taken" he was very close to her right now. She could almost count his eyelashes. "So is it my turn to be Jake now?" He asked, grinning.

"Oh Jake... uhh... y'allllll are cuter than a pile of freshly churned Tennessee butter"

Jackson had his turn to laugh. "You do a terrible Miley"

Lilly kept the accent, "now what are ya'll talking about? I'm as southern as y'all can get"

"Miley, I don't know whether I love you more as Miley or Hannah. Or maybe I just love myself more." Jackson had to remove his own accent for this.

"Only one way to find out, lover-boy." Lilly puckered her lips just as exaggeratedly as Jackson had earlier.  
This time Jackson leaned over and kissed her properly. Lilly grabbed his shoulders and deepened the kiss. They knew deep down they weren't Miley and Jake anymore, but it was so much easier to pretend they were.

"Oh Miley" Jackson mumbled through the kiss, still trying to keep what little of the 'in character'stuff that he could do.

"Oh Jake" Lilly played along, as they hardly broke apart for a second, fastening her lips back onto his. Jackson didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. A three minute kiss pretty much said that they weren't play acting anymore... right?  
He hardly dared to say her name or anything else that could lead to an awakening to the real world of what both of them were doing, or what non-verbal, non-specified contracts they were breaking right now. The type of contract that said that his dad and Miley trusted them together.  
He finally broke away from her, Lilly leaned forward again with her eyes closed, her nose colliding with his when she finally reopened her eyes and realized she had to rejoin reality too.

"Now that's what probably happened tonight" she joked to avoid any awkwardness.

Jackson put on his Miley voice again. "We're off again. We're back on again. We're off again. We're back on again"

She giggled, putting on her Miley voice too. "Oh, y'all are funnier than a possum in a cat trap"

"A possum in a cat trap?"

"I couldn't think of anything fast enough"

Jackson shook his head. "You always were a strange girl Lilly"

"Thanks." She took it in stride. "You kissed Miley this time"

"And you finally got to kiss Jake. How does it feel?"

"Like I'd rather be kissing Jackson." she said shyly, although it was partly in jest.  
He looked at her like she'd just swallowed a cat trap.  
As far as Jackson could tell, everything between that moment and the moment they were sprung on Miley's bed was a complete blank. Which was weird, because getting a girl in bed is the last thing anyone would want to blank out... but Jackson was probably trying to block out his lack of smooth moves and the fact that she went for him anyway (it was Coop's sister all over again) and how anything like that happening had to be wrong on so many levels (just like Coop's sister) and he may as well not remember it.

Lilly on the other hand, remembered _everything._

"I happen to know for a fact that Jake's a much better kisser than Jackson" Jackson told her.

"And how would you know that"

"I kissed him too remember?" Jackson joked.

She shrugged, "maybe you should refresh my memory?" she squeaked, hardly believing that she had enough guts to say such a line to one of the (if she thought about it) grossest boys she'd ever known... but still so... fun. But kissing was kissing and Lilly had not being doing a lot of it lately. Well, not as much as Miley and Jake seemed to be doing, anyways.

"Maybe I should..." Jackson was completely dumbfounded. He just sat there. She did an exaggerated puckering of her lips again at him and then he realized what she meant. "Oh, right."

He leaned back in toward her and then stopped. "Wait. Am I Miley or Jake this time?"

She picked a spoon up off the floor and tried to put it on his nose, "you're Jackson."

"And you are?" He half-joked as the spoon fell back to the floor.

"Oh! Can I be Lola"

"As long as you're not Miley, cause Miley and Jackson is a no-go zone."

"How about I be Oliver?"

Jackson gagged. She laughed at him. "Can I be Lilly?" she asked seriously, her voice going to that dangerously high squeaky place again.

"If you like that type of thing." Jackson leaned in to kiss her, going all the way this time.

"It's worth a try" she mumbled as best she could.

Then it was almost an hour later when Lilly said she was going to go hang out in Miley's room, Jackson noted how bored he was too... and one thing led to something totally unexpected. Kissing on top of the covers of Miley's bed and being sprung by Robbie Ray Stewart.  
Jackson was telling the truth all along though, it most certainly wasn't what Robbie Ray thought.

* * *

**Miley, Jake and Robbie Ray comin' up as soon as you press that little bitty button and tell me what you thought.**


	4. I'm Gonna Get That Boy

_No author note. Except to say that ice-cream is not breakfast food. Urgh._

* * *

**I'm Gonna Get That Boy!**

* * *

"Sweet niblets!" Robbie Ray exclaimed thinking of his son yet again. His son who was getting to 'that' age. His son that he had even urged to go on date after date with girl after girl was almost at graduation time. _And dang it! This wasn't any girl! This was Lilly!_ Miley's Lilly, as much as he hated to admit it... and the Lilly that the whole family had gotten to know and love. Just maybe Jackson did a little too much lately.  
And then what was he going to tell Miss Truscott? Was he going to tell Miss Truscott? Was that even a good idea to get that much involved? He'd said he wouldn't tell Miley, but he never said anything about not telling Lilly's mom.  
She had a right to know. But then there was also the distinct probability that she would blame him for his son and he didn't want to get in any fights with Heather ever again.

_Lilly and Jackson._ This was a big deal. And if he hadn't made that promise with them he would have called a family meeting right then and there.

"I'm gonna git that boy" Robbie Ray seethed, wondering what he could do to get Jackson to slow down and rest his fatherly mind at ease (although he was probably more concerned for Lilly's sake than Jackson's). "If it's the last thing I do."

* * *

"I'm gonna get that boy. If it's the last thing I do" Miley was saying under her breath as she came home from the concert, without Jake. So much for being friends. It wasn't possible to be friends with someone you liked like that. She should have learnt that lesson before. Boy, she did not learn her lesson though.  
Jake went out to coffee afterward with another girl and she smiled it up, making him sure that it didn't bother her. Nope. It didn't bother her in the slightest. She wondered after all this time if she was ever going to be smart enough to tell him the friendship was over for good. But then he'd always worm his way back into her life, and as her only connection to both Hannah and herself.  
She walked into the house where Lilly and Jackson were covered in milk and trying to clean it off the counter. Miley couldn't help but start to burst out laughing.

"What happened here? Some cats break in and fight over the milk?"

Lilly put a hand on her hip, "No. _Jackson_" she emphasized his name, "couldn't learn to share"

"My house, my milk" Jackson stated again.

"Jackson!" she whined.

Miley came over and put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "I know. I know. Let it all out. Jackson is a pig... and a jerk"

"Most definitely a jerk" Lilly said, looking at Jackson who stuck up his nose at her.

"I am never being friends with Jake Ryan again" was all Miley had to say to soften the mood between the two of them though, and they both started laughing like a pair of hyena's together.

"Hey, crazy people. What's the big joke?"

"Oh nothing" Lilly said absently, causing them both to start snorting with laughter again.

Miley rolled her eyes. "He had a date after the concert"

"What a jerk" Lilly came and put her arm around Miley.

"Yeah, but he's a 'yumalicious' jerk!" Jackson put on the voice getting Lilly to give him a stern look.

"Not now Jackson" Miley said simply and took Lilly's hand to lead her to her room. He remembered taking Lilly's hand to lead her to that room earlier - well, it was more like him following her. He wished he could rewind to a couple of hours ago so he could enjoy it more. He thought it was very possible it was his last time to be with Lilly like that again, unless he did something about it and being so close to the end of school year a serious relationship was the last thing he wanted... right? Jackson thought about this. Lilly had never really entered his mind before. Now it was the question of the moment. Was he going to do anything about it or never mention it to anyone ever again?

* * *

**You want to see Robbie Ray's punishment? Well tell me ya do!**


	5. This'll Fix 'Em

_A/N. It's punishing time, and Robbie Ray is lovin' every minute of it. The next two chapters are why this story is a T rating. The mentioning of Peter Parker at the end, I've actually already written a reference too in a story called "Partner's in Crime" written with Jade-kwl-name-eva. Keep an eye out for it for a good read._

* * *

**This'll Fix 'Em**

* * *

Robbie Ray called the two of them over the next day for a meeting when Miley was out at a CD signing. "You said anything... so here's what I want... Jackson, mah boy, there's something that I've been putting off for some time and I'm glad of that because now I can get you to do it for me. So you're going to give Miley 'the talk' for me and don't try and fudge it because I'll be listening."

Jackson's eyes bulged. He can't have been hearing his father correctly. "What? You want me to do what?"

"The birds and the bees. Your sister. You can do that right?"

"No!" Jackson exclaimed loudly. "That's ridiculous! I can't talk to Miles about that! I can't even talk to you about that!"

"Anything..." Robbie Ray's voice was slightly raised.  
Jackson sighed.  
"And Lilly, I want you to get on the phone with your mother and tell her everything that went on between you two to the very last detail."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No siree, little missy. I want to make sure she has every detail and not only of what went on with Jackson here, but what has happened between every boy you've ever known."

"But that could go on all day!" Lilly whined.

"Then you'd better start dailin' there, Lilly." Robbie Ray said sweetly.

Lilly grabbed the phone. Robbie Ray handed one over to Jackson. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Well, your business is Jackson's business too. And if you can't be honest with him, who can you be honest with?" He said pointedly.  
She gave him a dirty look and started dailing.

"Mom? It's me Lilly."

"Hi sweetie."

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Does it really need to be over the phone?"

"Yes" Lilly's lips went tight, "You know Miley's brother Jackson?"

"The one who wants our meetings held in the hot tub?"

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that Jackson..."

"What about him Lilly?"

Lilly avoided looking at Jackson who was quietly listening in. _Was this really worth it?_ "The other day I kissed him. In Miley's bed."

"Oh." She sounded surprised. "Is that all you did?"

"Um... yeah" she blushed bright red. "Oh and remember that guy Mark that I went on a date to the movies with?"

"Vaguely."

"Well, he put his hand up my shirt."

"He did?"

"That's not all, mom." Lilly and her mom shared a lot, but not everything... not like she was doing now. Ohhh... the prices of silence. Sweet, sweet Miley free silence. "When I was dating Matt my first boyfriend... I sat on his lap and kissed him too."

"Alright" Ms Truscott said slowly.

"Oh and the guy I met at the dance?"

"Yes?"

"He felt me up as well. At least I think he did. But it was a dance."

"And when I was Lola..."

"Is this going to be long?"

"No, not really." Lilly said without wavering, "When I was Lola, I felt the butt of one of the Jonas Brothers."

"You did what?"

"It was only really quickly. Oh and I kissed some boy I didn't know when I was Lola too. I wanted to show Hannah that I could fit in with her friends. It didn't work."

"Is that all you have to tell me?"

Lilly racked her brain, somehow feeling like her mom was in on this whole thing with Robbie Ray and was going to punish her if she left anything out. "I pretended to date Oliver too at one time to make a guy jealous, so I guess I kissed Oliver as well. But it wasn't a real kiss. The guy didn't like me though."

"So you called me to tell me all of this?"

"I guess so. I can understand if you think I'm horrible. Oh, and with Jackson, it wasn't just one kiss. It was more... like lots more."

"Lilly, I would never think you're horrible! How about I meet up with you after work and we can go shopping together?"

"Thanks mom."

"I love you Lilly."

"I love you too."

Lilly tentatively hung up the phone, and she stole her first glance at Jackson since making the call.

He came over and squeezed her hand. "I guess I'm up" he muttered to her.  
She squeezed back.

"It's going to be just as awkward for Miley" she reassured.

"Nope. Miley's gonna laugh in my face." He went to leave but then came back, realizing he hadn't quite let go of Lilly's hand yet, "Oh and Lilly?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't care about any of that stuff you had to tell your mom."

Of course he didn't care. He was Jackson. Completely nochalant when it came to anything to do with her. Lilly knew that.  
She nodded dumbly and dropped his hand. "Thanks."

Jackson cracked his knuckles. "Time for some Miley and Jackson quality one on one time."

"Go get 'em tiger." Lilly cheered and he almost wanted to run back and kiss her in front of his dad, but any girl that made him feel like Peter Parker, had to have that effect on a guy.

* * *

**Those reviews inspire me to put up Jackson's humiliation sooner!**


	6. The Talk

**The Talk  
**

* * *

"Hey Miles."

"Jackson, are you selling something? If not... get out of my room!"

"Well, you see... I can't. I promised dad I'd have a talk with you..."

"What could we possibly have to talk about?"

Jackson took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _I'm not here,_ he told himself. _This is a parrallel universe. This universe does not exist. This coversation is not real. It is not real.  
_"Sex." He said at last and the laughter he was expecting came hurling at him.

"You... want to tutor me on sex? You've got to be kidding!"

"Dad wants me to!" He whined. "It's not like I want to!"

"Fine." She indicated to a chair in her room. "Sit down. Teach me about sex. This is bound to be funny"

Jackson cautiously made his way over to the chair as if the floor might swallow him whole any second.  
He put his hands in his lap. "Great. Well what do you know?"

She looked at him as if to say: 'everything.'

"Well we have to talk about something."

"How about you tell me what you know?" Miley asked, smirking at her brother.

Jackson tapped his foot on the ground, looking for some portal that could swallow him up. He got nothing.  
"Alright." Deep breath, "whenever I've liked a girl..."

"Everyone in this house knows about your dirty underwear Jackson."

"Argh!" Jackson pulled at his hair. Just what was he supposed to say? He decided to level with her. "Look. I think dad thinks that I'm having sex so I would be the right person to talk to you about this... but I'm not."

"No duh."

"It doesn't mean I haven't been close and it doesn't mean I haven't thought about it... well... a lot... thought about it a lot. I just figured that I wasn't in a rush."

"That's sweet Jackson."

"Huh?"

"It's sweet that you would wait."

"Hang on a second, I'm not 'waiting'... I'm just thinking that I have the rest of my life..."

"It's called 'waiting' Jackson" Miley stated as though it was the dumbest thing in the world.

"Fine. I'm waiting, but you should be waiting too. Until someone better than Jake comes along."

"I know."

"There's nothing wrong with not doing it."

"Yeah, I know..."

"And you shouldn't be afraid to have some of that old fashioned Tennessee restraint."

"You're trying to think about what dad would say, aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Hey Jackson..."

"Yeah?"

"When do you think you will stop waiting?"

"I don't know" he said, his words coming out more like a playful scowl, "I guess when I find someone who wants to put up with me"

"Oh, com'on Jackson. You're not that bad"

"I have my moments"

"Come here." She said simply.

"Why?"

"Sweet niblets, boy. Just come over here." Jackson did and she put her arms gently around him. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For trying"

He hugged her back, "Anytime, sis. Anytime."

* * *

**Make sure ya press that button and say "hi!"**


	7. Jackson and Lilly

_A/N. Feeling a little less motivated with this as far as the Lackson goes... but there's Moliver coming up next. But I had a dream last night where Lackson was canon. I squealed in my dream so much. But I forget how it happened, but in my dream it seemed like it was perfect. If I remembered it I'd write a fic about it. Meh. Must get my brain in order._

_Here's the next (short) chapter:_

* * *

**Jackson and Lilly**

* * *

"Hey Jackson" Lilly spoke quietly when she saw him again, coming from Miley's room. "I heard everything."

"Yeah, had to figure dad was planning something like that. I guess next time we won't agree to something when the terms are 'anything."

"Maybe we should just tell Miley..."

"After all this?"

"Why not? It seems she trusts you and my mom didn't freak."

"Yeah, but it's Miley" he said as if it was the most natural thing in the world, "she freaks about everything. She freaks about bad hair days, she freaks about Oliver and you not being there for her anymore, she freaks about those bras of hers I stole..."

"You did what?"

"Nothing. Anyway... the point is that she takes everything too seriously."

"So the whole thing wasn't serious?"

"I don't know." Jackson sounded antsy. It wasn't the type of thing he wanted to confirm or deny. "We were pretending to be Miley and Jake"

"Oh" Lilly said with some finality to it. It seemed like that was that.

"I mean, you're you... and I'm me." he reiterated as if this would clear up any doubts.

"Yeah... you're you. I'm me."

"Jackson and Lilly" he said again, to mean the same thing as he said a second ago.

"Jackson and Lilly" she repeated stoicly, but when she said it, it was with hope for there to actually be a Jackson and Lilly instead of a Jackson period, Lilly period. "So are we going to tell her?"

"Doesn't seem like there's any point now."

"OK. Good." She replied, feeling it was anything but good.

* * *

**Go ahead... inspire me... **

**Make my day. :D**


	8. Moment Ruining Best Friend Say What?

_A/N. The finality of "If My Girlfriend's Rico..." will be up sometime next week. ALSO a new Lackson/Moliver fic I've been co-writing with jade-kewl-name-4eva should be up soon too. Check out the TRAILER at 201easyboy at youtube._

* * *

**Moment Ruining Best Friend Say What?**

* * *

It was the next day when Lilly and Oliver were sitting at their kitchen table watching as Miley let Jake in. Oliver handed Lilly the popcorn.

"Look Jake. This 'friends' thing isn't working for me."

"Can't someone get in the door first?"

"Sorry, can I get your jacket or something? Oh, and this isn't working."

Jake shook his head, somehow still making his blond locks look like they were in a hair commercial. Lilly sighed dreamily and Oliver pushed her.

"We've been friends for years."

"I know. But I never wanted to be your friend Jake. I'm sorry."

"So that's it then?"

Miley shrugged, Lilly and Oliver were stuffing their faces with popcorn watching them eagerly. "I don't know what else to do, Jake"

"Well... do you want to give us another chance?"

Oliver's eyes bulged. He ran out to get involved with the scene instead of just being a hapless spectator. He put an arm around Jake. "Oh, trust me. You don't want that. I mean... you and Miley, old news..."

"Oliver!" Miley chided him.

"Just think about it" Oliver told him as though he was letting him in on a private joke adding in a half-whisper. "It's been done."

"Do you... want to give it another shot?" she said coyly.

Jake took Oliver's arm off of him and took a step towards Miley. "Well, it's always been good with you."

She raised an eyebrow, though still had to admit she was blinded by his dazzling Jake Ryan smile.  
Oliver took them both aside. "OK. Time-out." He went to the corner with Miley. "Miley!" he hissed "do you even know what you're doing?"

She brushed him away, "yeah, trying to have a moment without my best friends spoiling it."

"Then you shouldn't have left the door open for us."

"Oliver. Aren't you happy that I finally have the guts to tell Jake this? Can't you be a little helpful."

"No." He said stubbornly. "It's a bad idea."

"Why?" She stuck a hand on her hip.

"Because... look Miley. I don't think this friends thing is working for me."

"Moment ruining best friend say what?"

* * *

**I have to say... I'm getting a little uninspired with this fic. If you want me to continue tell me so (and a why would be handy)... Thanks guys!**


	9. The Choice

**I'd Do Anything**

* * *

**The Choice**

"Moment ruining best friend say what?"

"Well for starters for a best friend, you're not even listening to me when I'm trying to warn you against this."

"Go on." She crossed her arms this time.

"And... I can't stand to see you on dates with guys who obviousy don't respect you, Miles."

"So you're going to stop being my friend?"

"Hey guys?" Jake waved to them from across the room trying to get their attention.

"We're busy!" they both yelled at him.

"Oooh!" Lilly picked up her chair with the popcorn in her mouth and shuffled herself closer to where the real action was with Miley and Oliver.

"I didn't want to have to do this Miley."

"I don't believe this!"

"Well believe it."

"So it's you or Jake?"

"Well, you can choose Jake, fine... But I won't be around to hear it anymore."

"Oliver. You can't do this."

"You want to bet I can't? I'm leaving." He went to the door, slamming it as he left.

"Awwwww!" Lilly complained, "I missed the best part!"  
Miley took the popcorn from her and put the package over her head.

"Miley, we should talk now?" Jake asked nervously.

"Not now Jake" she snapped, going to the door, "I just lost my best friend." She stepped out slamming it too.

* * *

**Yawn. Sorry guys... getting bored... of story... must finish...**


	10. When Fantasies Become Reality

* * *

**I'd Do Anything**

* * *

**When Fantasies Become Reality**

"Oliver! Wait up!" Miley jogged up to him.

"So you choose me?" He whirled around.

"Oliver, don't do this."

"Miley. It's not working. You. Me. This friendship." Oliver sighed. "It's like I really mean nothing. You go to Lilly's opinion first and I want this one thing and you don't even listen to me!"

She looked at him incredulously, "You want this one thing?" He didn't answer, just looked away from her. "Why is it so important to you that I don't get back together with Jake?" She peered at him for a response. "Oliver!" she said when none came.

"Because Jake is like a better version of me... and then he even gets to kiss you. That's not fair." He pouted.

She thought about this. "No it's not" she told him softly when they'd both stared at each other in exasperation for long enough.

"What did you just say?"

"No, it's not fair Oliver."

Oliver started to shake his head in awe when her lips came colliding into his. "Woa-"

She broke away from him and smiled sweetly at him. "I don't want to loose you Oliver."

He stuck out a finger at her. "I know what you're trying to do Miley. You're just trying to make sure I don't leave."

She pushed him playfully, "ya think so?"

"Well, the Oken is not falling for it."

"Do you want to be my friend or what?" she asked simply.

"Well not now!" he exclaimed, dipping her and kissing her, gazing at her for confirmation first.

* * *

Lilly had finally gotten the popcorn box off of her head with the help of Jake, her arms flailing around miserably.

"I so didn't deserve that!" She looked at Jake, "where did everybody go?"

"Well evidently Oliver and Miley have more to work out."

"Are they coming back?"

Jake shrugged. "I guess my get Miley back plan isn't going as well this time."

It was then that Jackson decided to come waltzing down the stairs. Lilly stood up and leaned in to kiss Jake, figuring that kissing Jake was going to look better than having popcorn all over her hair - plus him having to hear about her whole relationship history made her feel like she was really lacking in that area in general and proving she wasn't to him seemed like an equally good idea.

Jackson just backed himself up. And Jake's eyes went wide.

"Looks like you finally got to try kissing Jake for real" Jackson said to Lilly once they had broken apart.

* * *

**Will Jackson get jealous? Does anyone even care?**

* * *


	11. Fiddler on the Roof

_Answer from the previous chapter: Not really... because it IS Jackson._

* * *

**I'd Do Anything**

* * *

**Fiddler on the Roof**

"You guys were talking about kissing me?" Jake sounded confused.

"Yep. My turn." Jackson joked striding toward him as Jake ran to the door.

"So was it as good for you as it was for me?" Jackson asked Lilly turning to her now.

"I don't know..." Lilly pretended. "I forget what I was comparing him too."

"Oh really?" Jackson asked coming ever so much closer to her.

She confirmed this with a quick nod of the head before his lips met hers tenderly. She sunk into him forgetting that Miley and Oliver could walk in at any moment.

"Is it coming back to you?" he stroked her face with his thumb as they broke apart. She remembered what started the whole thing. In Miley's bed with Jackson, pretending for a moment they were Miley and Jake and taking it way too far. She remembered it all too visibly.

"I remember saying that I liked kissing Jackson more than Jake."

"Yeah?" he leaned in to kiss her yet again. "Then you'd probably like this then."

Their noses brushed against each others before their lips met again, it was like fireworks exploding and not like kissing Jake at all - who was too shocked at the time to respond.

"Jake sucks at kissing" Lilly mumbled, as they melded into one another yet again.

He finally broke apart from her with this hopeful expression on his face.

"So your dad really did a number on embarrassing us, didn't he?" he face flushed as she remembered having to expose herself so much in front of Jackson.

"Yeah, you have no idea how painfully awkward that was with Miles."

"It was worth the embarrassment though."

"Completely" he agreed without hesitation. She grabbed his hand.

"Want to go back up to Miley's bedroom again? Tempt the watchful eye of Robbie Ray Stewart?" She grinned at him.

"Lilly." he stopped her by tugging her back to him, since she'd already started moving away. "Remember when we both told dad that we'd do anything to stop him from telling Miley?"

"Uh... yeah..." she answered him blankly, trying to pull him back upstairs again.

"Well.. I want to tell Miley."

Her jaw dropped, "what are you nuts?"

He got down on his knees rather dramatically. "I'd do anything to tell Miley about us."

"Oh, yeah... even shout it from the rooftop?" She hated the suggestion of it as soon as it had come out of her mouth, but it seemed that Jackson didn't think it was such a bad idea...

* * *

**Awwww... poor rejected Jake (two times running). I actually like Jake, bnt he's fun to pick on!**


	12. Fiddler OFF the Roof

**A/N.** _Yes, I'm updating. I need a push to finish this fic._

* * *

**I'd Do Anything**

**Fiddler OFF The Roof**

* * *

"Jackson! Get down from that roof this instant!"

"No way! I have to tell Miles. I have to tell the world." Jackson yelled down to Lilly and he looked over the neighborhoods of houses in their vicinity. Down the street he was certain he could make out his sister. Wait? _Was that his baby sister kissing Oken?_

Jackson wobbled and looked closer. _It is my baby sister with Oken_! "Yahhhhhh!" Jackson fell right off the ledge.

* * *

"You and Oliver?"

"You and Oliver?"

"You and Oliver?" Jake repeated the question on everybody's lips (well, Jackson and Lilly's actually).

"What are you even doing here?" Jackson asked, wincing as he did so. He had ice-packs on every single part of his body.

"I saw Jackson fall as my limo was pulling away" Jake answered.

"What were you doing on the rooftop anyway, boy?" Miley asked her brother plainly.

"I needed to get up there and tell you how I feel about Lilly. Ow. Hurts to talk." He pressed one of the many ice-packs across his jaw.

"It was my fault." Lilly covered for him, and he would have smiled gratefully if he could.

"Has this got anything to do with the talk that you gave me earlier?" Miley raised an eyebrow.

"What talk?" Oliver was already stuffing his face with brownies that Mr Stewart must have mistakenly left on the counter.

"The talk that Mr Stewart made Jackson give after he found Jackson and I in Miley's bed..." Lilly covered her mouth, unbelieving of what just came out of it. "Meep!"

Miley looked furious - that fury growing by the second. "Found you doing WHAT in my bed?"

"Pretending we were you and Jake" Lilly covered her face.

"Miley, haven't I suffered enough?" Jackson asked her indicating to his sore body.

"But Lilly hasn't."

"Stop" Lilly put her hands up to protect himself. "Don't hurt the one who loves your brother."

"You love Jackson?" Oliver and Miley asked at the same time.

"Yes." She said determinedly and then looked to Jackson. "Feel free to say you love me back at anytime."

"Can't. Face hurts." He muttered, throwing the ice-pack down his pants.

Miley looked at him strangely "Uh, Jackson... that's not your face."

"Fine! Yes! Man, you just can't let a guy go, can you?" Jackson yelled at her, and also part to Lilly.

"Yes what?" Miley smirked at him.

"Yes I lik... uhhh... 'love' her back. Now let's get back to the real conversation: You and Oken?"

Lilly beamed and then straightened her face again. "Yes, when did you decide you wanted to ride the Olley Trolley?"

* * *

**I like love... and cookies. Giving me love means pressing my button.**


End file.
